Founding Fathers
by BlueTune
Summary: Father's day is coming up and America thinks the states should visit their old colonizers. Not everyone is thrilled. There are spies, mimes, bulls, cake, murder, pirates, soccer and much more. EUROPE PREPARE TO BE INVADED!
1. OH! The fun you'll Have!

**AN: A new story that takes place sometime after Family of Fifty. This story will have countries in future chapters. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"HE WHAT?" All the states stared at Pennsylvania in disbelief. All were thinking and saying the same thing; Alfred had lost his mind.<p>

"Everyone be quiet and I'll reread the email." Pennsylvania cleared his voice and stood up.

"Hey guys I'm sure you know father's day is coming up next week and I think this year it would be nice if you guys go visit England, France and Spain. You guys haven't seen them in forever plus I think they'll really enjoy seeing you again. THIS IS NOT OPTIONAL YOUR PLANE LEAVES IN TWO DAYS SO START PACKING. You will be staying with them for five days. You'll get more details tomorrow. Have fun and enjoy! LOVE YOUR HEROIC FATHER ALFRED"

Pennsylvania finished reading the letter in his best Alfred voice which was pretty dead on. Delaware was the next to talk.

"So uh…er…anyone have any…uh…questions?" Forty hands went up in the air. "Ok no questions good. Now the next thing on the agenda for this meeting is global warming."

"Wait we are not done talking about this."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I'm not going."

"Neither am I."

"Count me out."

"Me too."

"Well if no one else is going I'm not either."

"Let me remind everyone we don't have a choice and besides it might be fun."

The room fell silent as everyone looked around. One by one they began to grin, thinking of the days to come. Massachusetts turned to the original thirteen each had a devious look on their face.

"Maybe this will be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short but this is a new story I'm starting. I promise future chapters will be better. So, yeah, the states are going to Europe YAY and of course they're going to cause trouble. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.<strong>


	2. Telephone!

**AN: Another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Ring...Ring…Ring….<p>

"Who the bloody hell is calling me at this time?" England climbed out of bed and headed to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Iggy it's me." England mentally groaned hearing the voice. Of course only this stupid American would call forgetting the time difference.

"America do you know what time it is?"

"Uh…nine."

"It's two in the morning."

"I'm pretty sure it's nine." England sighed, why did he even bother?

"Why did you call?"

"Oh right, well father's day is coming up and I thought it would be good for the states to remember where everything started and visit you." England froze. He wasn't serious was he?

"America if this is your idea of a joke it's not very funny." America ignored this.

"It's not all of them just the ones that you had claim to."

"NO. Out of all the stupid ideas you've had I am not being a part of this so go ahead and tell them their little trip is canceled."

"Can't"

"And why not?"

"Because they're over the Atlantic Ocean and will be arriving at your house in less than three hours." This left England speechless.

"You're taking this rather well, I'm really surprised." He waited for England's reply but nothing came. "Good luck." He quickly hung up the phone. England coming out of shock franticly dialed his phone.

"Hello, this is Arthur I need you to send someone to the airport and pickup a bunch of teens, their last name is Jones. They'll be arriving from America in less than three hours, please locate them as quick as possible, I don't want them alone for too long…yes have them brought to my home…thank you."

He sighed with relief at least that was taken care of. Dammit America this next week was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>America smiled England had put up less of a fight than he had anticipated. Next was France.<p>

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Bonjour?"

"Hey France…uh…two in the morning…really four, are you sure…well I was close, anyways the states are coming to visit you for father's day, they'll be staying for a week…yep from 1803…yep including Louis….uh huh….well good luck and they'll be there in four hours…I think…well, bye."

* * *

><p>Now Spain.<p>

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hey Spain…yeah late I know…look I'm going to get right to the point…states are gonna visit you for father's day. They'll be there in two hours, they're gonna stay for a week…yeah…Florida too…well good luck…yeah….yeah well, I got to…you don't say….fine but I really should…no sorry I don't know or ca-…look….Spain…I need…BYE SPAIN."

He nearly screamed the last part in the phone before hanging up. He felt kind of bad, Spain was the only one who had even asked him about his day but it was late and chances are they wouldn't have been done anytime soon.

"Well that takes care of that. I hope the states have fun." He yawned. It was getting late; he smiled and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short again but they will get longer. Please review. I can't get better without feedback. Hope you like and in case you're wondering yes I'm still working on family of fifty. If you haven't read it check it out. So enjoy and review. <strong>


	3. Let the Invasion Begin

**AN: Another chapter! I decided that this story is going to have short chapters but I'm going to update often. If you rather it be long chapters updated every once in a while let me know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>England was in a panic, he couldn't find the states anywhere. Their flight had arrived an hour ago but there was no sign of them. If he didn't find them soon then who knows what kind of trouble they would cause.<p>

"Hahahaha listen to us and our total hero voices." The roar of sound came from outside.

Oh God, England thought to himself. He ran to the front door and nearly tore it off the hinges. Outside were his former colonies and territories, each doing a ridicules pose. They each had a huge grin on their face that made England cringe. Virginia was the first to break away from the group.

"Ello govna."

"Of course I should have known you lot would try something stupid." One by one the states picked up their bags and passed England as they went inside, some "accidently" bumping into him.

"Hey be glad it was just this." Delaware said dragging a large blue suitcase past England. "Could have been worse."

"Yeah!" Pennsylvania picked up the other end of the suitcase. "We were originally going to come in our revolutionary war uniform."

"But we didn't want them ruined."

"So then we decided to come dressed as British people."

"We were going to come as James Bond, Harry Potter, The Beatles, Alice, one of those dudes that don't move and have the funny hats-"

"But we didn't have time."

"Yeah, Alfred was rushing us to the airport."

"We were so far behind schedule that we had to have a police escort." They set there things down in the living room as they finished their story.

"So where are the rooms?" New Jersey said looking around.

"Upstairs, but you'll have to share." The states moaned in unison.

"Wow, this trip got lame fast."

"Yeah, I wonder how the other states are doing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Please. Ok so the states that are visiting England are the ones that are east of the Mississippi except Florida. I also lumped in the ones that Canada owned so Idaho, Washington, and Oregon. I think this is right if not let me know and I'll change it. <strong>


	4. Tomato

**AN: Yay new chapter! Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Okay we're here!" Florida said dropping her bags. They were standing in front of a large house. "This is his house right?" California looked at the paper in his hand.<p>

"Yeah. Okay who has the tomatoes?" New Mexico handed him a Wal-Mart bag.

"What's that?" Texas asked eyeing the bag. California looked down at the bag.

"Tomatoes." Florida frowned.

"You can't give him that, not in a Wal-Mart bag."

"Fine, Nevada go find a basket."

Nevada put away his deck of cards he was shuffling and obeyed. He was back in two minutes with a brown basket with a red bow on it. Immediately they transferred the tomatoes to the basket. California cleared his throat.

"Now that we've taken care of that we need to establish some rules. First don't bring up the Spanish-American war, pirates, Mexico, Cuba, England...um-"

"Can we talk about the weather?"

"Has the weather in Spain been nice?"

"I don't know."

"Then don't talk about it, oh and no one speak Spanish."

"We're in Madrid and you don't want use to speak Spanish?" Arizona said raising an eyebrow.

"Do any of you remember how to use vosotros?" Everyone looked in a different direction. "Didn't think so, so no Spanish." Arizona looked back at Cal.

"Okay then what _can_ we talk about?" California paused for a second before picking up a tomato.

"Talk about tomatoes." Before Arizona could say anything else the door opened. Spain smiled at them.

"Hola, I hope you all haven't been out here long. I didn't realize you all were out here."

"Don't worry we just got here and we brought you a present." California said smiling. He handed Spain the basket of tomatoes. "We remembered how much you liked them so we picked them ourselves."

Colorado was about to say something but was jabbed in the stomach by Utah's elbow.

"Gracias, this is so wonderful. So how was your trip, did you enjoy the plane ride?"

"Tomato." Everyone turned towards Arizona.

"Tomato." He repeated himself. Colorado and Utah began to grin, Cal looked like he was going to bang his head in the wall, and the others either shook their head or tried to hold in their laughter.

"Toooommmmaaaattttoooowwwww-" Texas quickly kicked Arizona in the shin while California distracted Spain.

"So why don't you come in and I'll show you your rooms."

"Alright." They all headed inside. Texas turned to Nevada and New Mexico.

"I hope Louis is doing okay." Nevada smirked and Texas quickly hit the back of his head as they hurried inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so we are going to be following four different stories: England's, France's, Spain's and America's. The people staying with America are Oklahoma, Hawaii, and Alaska. Next chapter will probably be America, I would rather do France's first but that probably won't happen. Next chapter will be up over the weekend. Also REVIEW PLZ! <strong>


	5. Blind leading the Blind

**AN: Yay new chapter! Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Alfred whined. They had been driving for hours and Oklahoma wouldn't even tell him where they were going.<p>

"Can I at least take my blindfold off?"

"No."

"Am I the only one wearing a blindfold?"

"No, Alaska and Hawaii have one too."

"Are we there yet?"

"You know what, yeah, we are, everyone out!" The car came to a jerky stop.

"Sweet!"

"But you have to keep your blindfold on."

"WHAT!"

"Just trust me."

"But-"

Oklahoma got out of the car took something out of the trunk and handed it to Alfred Hawaii and Alaska.

"What is this?" Hawaii asked innocently.

"A rope."

"A rope?"

"Yeah, you three hang on to it while I lead you to where we're going."

"But where-"

"Look all of you need to just trust me."

Everyone grabbed on and followed Oklahoma's pull. He led them through what felt like a forest. Alfred kept bumping into trees, Alaska got hit with low branches and Hawaii had a hard time climbing over some of the rocks. Despite how much they complained, mainly Alfred, he refused to let them take their blind folds off until they got there.

"Everyone enjoying the trip?"

"Well to be honest-"

"Well to bad cause were here. You may know remove your blindfold."

Alfred immediately threw off his blindfold. They were standing in a large field surrounded by forest. He closed his eyes. The sight made him feel like a kid again, memories of him playing and throwing buffalo came flooding back. He opened his eyes, his head had begun to hurt. Oklahoma found a large rock and stood on it.

"Gather round and let me tell you a story." He shouted as he sat down and crossed his legs. The other three came over and sat in front of the rock.

"There once was a little boy who lived all alone in the forest. Occasionally he would find groups of people, tribes if you will, and would hang out, hunt, dance, and be awesome. All these tribes loved him, hated each other, but loved him. Then a bunch of freaks came along and he started hanging out and making friends with the freaks forgetting his tribe friends and their culture. Over the next hundred years or so he began to grow farther and farther from them. Sad story really."

"Was that the end?"

"Pretty much, in real life sometimes stories just cut off." He glanced at Alfred. "Now, many of you are wondering why are we here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I think we're all thinking that." Alaska said timidly.

"Well I'll tell you why." He pointed to Alfred. "You sir, have lost all your native blood and traditions but this week we live off the land, go back in time and reconnect with your inner self."

"What about us?" Hawaii asked.

"Well you two can learn some American history and see how everything started." He jumped off the rock. "I guess we should get started then. Alfred why don't you go hunting for food." Alfred's eyes grew wide.

"I'm not going to kill a defenseless little animal."

"Well I guess you're going to be a vegetarian for the week because the only food is what you find and before you get any ideas the nearest town is over sixty miles away. You should probably check the trees for fruit it's going to be night soon."

Alfred sighed and headed in to the woods. Once he was gone Alaska turned to Oklahoma.

"Are we really going to hunt for food?"

"Well, fish; there is a lake close by with a lot of fish." The air turned silent.

"So…"

"So…"

Oklahoma rocked back and forth on his heels. They all stared at one another before Oklahoma spoke up.

"So Alaska how come you're not visiting Russia?"

"Oh, well, Alfred said he understood if I stayed and didn't go, because of the whole cold war thing and…" His voice got softer.

"No, it's cool I was just wondering. You don't have to explain yourself to me I understand." He backed off not wanting to upset the kid. "I wonder how Louis is doing."

"Didn't he go with the others to France?"

"Yeah but the others have something _special_ planned for him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next we go to France (I'll update soon). <strong>**After France's chapter things are going to get fun. **

**Enjoy! Review! See you later. **


	6. Hello my name is Butler!

**AN: France's turn! Enjoy! Review! ****Sorry for any errors my computer was freaking out on me before I uploaded.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is huge!"<p>

"Whoa."

"Ah."

"I've seen better."

The states were standing outside of a mansion. The place was huge with and the out sides were decorated with fountains. It looked elegant beautiful and expensive.

"Were staying here?"

They stood staring at the palace for a moment. Louisiana slowed his pace and instantly the others, who were already ten feet behind him, slowed to keep the distance between them. Louis put his head in his hands already dreading the week. The group behind him began murmuring.

"Are you sure?..."

"I feel kind of bad..."

"Do you think he can hear us?..."

"This better work…"

"Don't worry…"

"Poor-"

Louis stopped and so did the murmurs. There was a pause before the group went ahead and caught up with him. Kansas put her arm on Louis's shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do we have to visit _him_?"

"Come on it won't be that bad."

Nebraska coughed and Kansas distanced herself from Louis. They soon reached the door. Louis stopped and stared at it until he heard whispering again. He tried to see what was going on but the Dakotas each grabbed one of his arms and began running forward.

"Come on Louis this is going to be fun." The northern brother said on his right.

"A new country, no one knows you and your only here for one week. You can do whatever you want and it doesn't even matter." The southern one said on his left. Both smirked and threw Louis forward. His face was an inch away from hitting the door when it opened.

"Bonjour I'm glad you all are here." France said as they entered the mansion. "I hope you don't mind that I arranged for us to stay here."

"It's fine" Montana said looking around. North Dakota frowned and whispered something to his brother who shook his head and whispered something back. Just then a teen with short brown hair came out of the kitchen.

"Oi, Picardy." France called the teen over.

"Yes?"

"Picardy I would like you to meet our guest these are some of my former territories."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm going to take care of some things real quick, so please show them there rooms and help with their luggage."

"Alright." As soon as France left the Dakotas piled their luggage on the poor man.

"Thank you butler."

"I'm not a butler."

"Whatever just show us our rooms."

"Since you're not a butler that means we don't have to tip you right."

"Who said anything about tipping Minnesota?"

Picardy struggled up the stairs trying to drown out the states arguing. Why did it seem like France always gave him the hard jobs. He took a deep breath this was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>**Yay ****another ****chapter. ****I ****want**** to ****say ****thank****you ****to ****all ****my ****reviewers ****and ****everyone ****who ****has ****been ****reading.****You ****all ****are ****awesome.**** I ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****the ****story. ****Next ****chapter**** we ****go ****back ****and ****visit ****England. ****Review! ****The ****reviews ****make ****my ****day ****and ****make ****me ****what ****to ****upload ****that ****moment.**

***Edit: For those who don't know Picardy is a minor character in Hetalia. He first appeared as the main character in the unfinished mini-game "April fools aftermath", and has since appeared briefly in the actual manga. It is unclear whether or not he is truly intended to represent the region of France. **

**Picardy came to France's aid after receiving a call in the middle of the night, though he is shown to be visibly annoyed by it. When France begins to try and make the situation poetic, Picardy chastises him, and openly tells him to be quiet and rest. However, when France snaps at him, he meekly backs down. France assigns him to take over his April Fools Day duties, and gives him his trademark cat ears.**

****So yeah hope this helps!****


	7. Superhero Saturday

**AN: Yay new chapter! Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>England sat in his study looking over some of the issues that were supposed to be brought up at the last meeting but of course weren't. It seemed like they never got threw anything, especially with America trying to lead the meetings. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was 6:47. He smiled to himself, even if he had to put up with those things America called children, he would at least have the early mornings to himself.<p>

_*Crash*_

Or not.

He hurried down stairs to the site of the crash.

"Sup?"

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing and what did you break?"

"Which question do you want us to answer first?"

"Why do you assume we broke something? I sir am offended by that remark."

"Well-"

"Offended I say!" Connecticut hit the back of Jersey's head to get him to shut up. Which he did for a minute, then began whispering something to Rhode Island and Massachusetts which made them both smile. New York who had been scarffing down cereal turned to England.

"We always wake up early Saturday morning to watch cartoons and eat cereal in are jammies."

"But it's not Saturday its Monday!"

"Well it's Saturday somewhere in the world." New York said with confidence.

"No it's NOT!"

"Hey at least we got the morning part right." Delaware chipped in.

"It's morning somewhere in the world." New York stated confidently again.

"It's morning here."

"Pass me the cereal Wisconsin." Wisconsin unzipped a huge dark blue suitcase, pulled out the top box and passed to New York. The suitcase was full of snacks, drinks, microwaveable meals, deserts, candy and tons of junk food. England felt a little sick just looking at it all. He looked at the states spread out on the couch and for the first time he actually saw what they were wearing. Each state was wearing some ridiculous kiddy pajama. All super hero based. He had to control himself not to burst out laughing.

"You look like bloody fools in those ridiculous pajamas." The states looked down at their outfit then at each other.

"Really? From where we stand you look like the fool." New Hampshire said eating another spoon full of cereal.

"ME?"

"He's got a point, you're the only one not wearing jammies so you're the odd ball out."

"And besides our jammies are awesome, mine are superman based." New York said flaunting his superman pajamas that even had a red cape. Connecticut was the next to speak.

"Hey I want to watch something else where is the portable DVD player?"

"I have it" Vermont said holding it up.

"Put it down, we were watching that." Georgia complained.

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you guys watching?"

"The Animaniacs"

"Cool let me see." Several states moved over to where Vermont and a few others were sitting. England looked back at the suitcase full of food.

"And what's with that?"

"Oh that's our food supply because…well some people say don't drink the water in Mexico well this is don't eat the food in England."

"We know you probably have fast-food restaurants here too but we don't trust them either."

"You've got to be kidding me I don't know how much more of this nonsense I can take." England muttered to himself as he turned and headed back to his study.

"I think that went well and I think it's obvious who's going to when the bet." New York said leaning back against the couch.

"Oh please, I agree you are annoying and spending time with you is torture but I know how to get under the tea bastards skin." Massachusetts added grinning.

"I think I'm going to win cause I have a plan." Pennsylvania said happily.

"Which is to wing it."

"There really is no better plan."

"We have a week, anyone can win if they think they can beat me that is" Delaware said before eating another spoon full of cereal.

"I'm just glad we made him forget about the plates that fell."

"Yeah what the hell was that about Pennsylvania" Rhode Island asked.

"It's all part of my plan."

"Sure."

I'm going to win."

"We'll see."

"Well I guess whoever annoys England the most wins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review! Remember when you were little and woke up early Saturday morning just to watch the cartoons. Next we get to visit Spain again. As for England wish him good luck. <strong>


	8. CARPE DIEM MEANS SEIZE THE DAY!

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for almost…ever but I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry Family of Fifty is taking so long to be updated but it's a long…long…long chapter. So instead here is…well…this. **

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.****

* * *

><p>Spain smiled as he finished setting out the plates for breakfast. He looked at the clock, almost eight, time to wake up the states. He thought it would be nice to let them sleep in after their long trip. He headed towards their rooms, first up the girls. He knocked on the door three times before opening the door.<p>

"Girls time for breakfast." He smiled peering into the room.

"mmhh" Florida moaned and turned away from the door while Texas seemed to be knocked out on the floor. Spain waited but realizing they weren't going to get up decided to he would come back later. He knocked on the next door before entering. California laid in his bed sound asleep.

"Cal, Cal, time to wake up breakfast is ready."

"Mmm I'll be down in a minute just let me change. " Cal said as he sat up.

"Ok" He said cheerfully and went down the hall. As soon as the door shut Cal slumped over and continued his slumber.

Next he tried to wake up Utah, then Nevada, and New Mexico all refused to get up. New Mexico didn't even move; the kid could have passed as dead. Time was passing and by the time they sat down for breakfast the food was sure to be cold. He stopped and composed himself he could not give up. This week was going to be wonderful and he was determined to spend time with his family. He put on a smile and headed for Arizona's room.

"Wake up Arizona time it's time to eat."

"…"

"Come on Arizona it's eight thirty you need to wake up and seize the day." Spain face fell slowly.

"…"

"Arizona…" He stood staring blankly at Arizona.

"…"

"Carpe diem…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I guess…I'll come back…later…" Spain slowly backed away and shut the door.

*Click*

Arizona in one swift motion threw his pillow at the door knocking over an alarm clock in the process.

"Oi be quiet I'm trying to sleep…" his voice decrescendoed as his face hit the mattress. He instantly pulled the covers over his head cocooning his whole body and fell back to sleep.

Spain sat at the table and ate breakfast, which had cooled, alone in silence. The kids didn't want to wake up to be with him, probably didn't want to be here. He signed and slowly got more and more depressed. He must be a horrible father. He grabbed a bottle of wine form the cupboard.

"Now seems like a good as time as ever to have a drink."

He looked at the clock, nine o'clock, God it was too early to be drinking but under the circumstance…

* * *

><p>Arizona yawned as he sat up in his bed. His room was a mess somehow his blankets ended up on the floor and his pillow on the other side of the room. He quickly changed his shirt and pants then headed to meet the other states. Everyone was seated around the kitchen table looking dead, just like him.<p>

"Hey where's the food? I was promised food…THIS IS A PROBLEM."

"It's not all about you, ya know. How do you think we feel? Waking up to an empty table, WITH NO FOOD!" Colorado almost burst into tears. Arizona's stomach roared.

"What time is it? I'm starving."

"About three twenty-five." Utah said reading his watch. Arizona frowned.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SPAIN? WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO WAKE USE UP TO EAT? WHAT KIND OF FATHER LETS HIS CHILDREN STARVE."

"Spain's asleep…" California said calmly pointing to a bedroom. They all sat in silence as the words sank in.

"WHAT THE HELL? CARPE DIEM MY ASS HOW THE HELL CAN HE TELL US TO GET UP IF HE WAS JUST GOING TO SLEEP PAST THREE! THAT BASTARD!" Arizona picked up a black sharpie. "I always wondered what Spain would look like with a mustache and I think know might be the perfect time to find out." He marched towards the door followed by Colorado, New Mexico and Utah.

"I think we should add a beard."

"Or give him England's eyebrows."

"Hehe why not all three." Arizona gave a mischievous smile. California rolled his eyes.

"He's not a bad guy you know." The four stopped. "All he wanted was to have a family reunion so how about we…I don't know HELP him and make him happy instead of vandalizing his face."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well-" California was knocked out of his chair as Arizona dashed for the phone.

"Fine, Nevada get me a phone book, this is going to be the best family reunion ever…now what's the number for South America..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review plz. I hope you enjoy, next we head back to the U.S. and check in with Oklahoma's group…or take detour to France! STAY TUNED! <strong>

**Also if you guys could help me speed up the research for each state by leaving facts or info about your home state (if you are from the U.S.) that would help a ton.**

**AND…if anyone knows a good French song it would be wonderful if you told me :)**


	9. Mattress Sliding Before Bed

**AN: It's France's turn. ****I originally intended to go England, Spain, France, and then America but I had the hardest time writing the first chapter for it so I posted Americas first but know seems like the perfect time to change it. Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>France smiled as he finished cooking a gourmet breakfast that included Crepes, croissants, Pain aux raisins, pain au chocolat and much more. He brought the last of the plates to the dining room and set the table.<p>

"Oi Picardy." The blonde teen poked his head in the large dining room. The room had large windows on one side with red drapes that hung to the floor. Across the windows the wall was decorated with beautiful paintings and lined with elegant furniture. "I need you to get the children for breakfast."

"Yes sir." His voice had a hint of depression in it. "I'll get right on it." His head disappeared.

France took his seat at the end of the table, this week he was finally going to spend time with his colonies. He felt bad for never really spending time with them when they were little but this was his chance to fix that. He planned on spending every minute with them but so far he had already faced obstacles. Yesterday set him back because when they arrived they went to their rooms and he didn't see them for the rest of the night. But today he planned on spending time with them at home and tomorrow he would give them a tour of his marvelous cities…

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

A scream brought France out of his thoughts; he got up and rushed to the other room. He reached the doorway just in time to see Picardy fly across the room after being hit with a mattress. The mattress, after sliding down the staircase, came to a halt with South Dakota on top of it grinning. The other states rushed down from the top of the stairs after seeing what happened.

"That was awesome!" South Dakota exclaimed as he hopped off the mattress. He walked over to Picardy. "Sorry about that dude." He helped him up and patted him on the back. "Just walk it off and you'll be fine."

North Dakota jumped on the mattress "Me next!..." then noticed France and quickly got off of it. "…or you next…" he murmured and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, don't worry about the mattress we'll put it back, ok putting his hand behind his head and smiled shyly.

"That's fine but first breakfast." He said leading them to the dining room. Their eyes widened as they saw the food except for Louis who stayed at the back frowning.

"This looks amazing." Kansas said scanning the table.

"It smells even better." Montana stated.

"Where's the chef?" The Dakotas asked in unison.

"Besides myself, in the kitchen." He pointed to the kitchen and the two took off.

"This looks really good!"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you like it but I'm sure you'll it taste better than it looks and smells." France chuckled. "My you all seem to have a lot of energy for waking up this early in the morning."

"Waking up? Ha Ha that's funny, no, we didn't even go to bed yet." North Dakota said as he and his brother reentered the room hiding something behind their backs.

"He's right this is actually are dinner." Arkansas said grabbing several plates of food.

"Yeah thanks a lot for the yummy food." Missouri and Iowa began stacking as many plates as they could in their arms. Soon all the states with the exception of the Dakotas and Louis were juggling plates of food in their arms. Wyoming turned to Louisiana.

"Doesn't it look great Louis, I can't wait o try some."

"I'm not hungry." Louisiana said in a quiet voice and headed for the stairs, the rest followed.

"Thanks again."

"Yeah I can't wait to try it." They quickly headed up the stairs and stopped to make sure no one was following them.

"Everyone take your food to North's room we'll set it up there ok." South Dakota said

"Shouldn't we go put up the mattress?" Minnesota gazed over the balcony where the mattress laid untouched.

"Well Francis said to move it after breakfast and this is our dinner so we should wait till the next time we eat because that'll be breakfast, understand." South Dakota explained. Minnesota smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…wait…no…no that doesn't make sense at all." Minnesota said with a confused look on his face.

"Well…don't worry about it then we'll get it eventually, not like it's going anywhere." South Dakota said leading the pack. Kansas noticed Louis turn to go the opposite direction.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No I think I'm gonna go to bed go to bed."

"Oh well goodnight then." He grabbed a croissant from one of her plates, nodded and went to his room. She turned and ran to catch up with the others.

"So did you guys take care of it?"

"Yep, everything is taken care of we just have to wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing you guys are awesome! As always if you could help and post information about your state in the review that would be awesome! I love reading your reviews they really help speed up my writing, which I really need for the next chapter. I half the beginning done and will have it posted ASAP.<strong>

**These last couple of chapters are setting up some of the stuff for the future that should be fun. Hope you stay tune and REVIEW! **


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

NOTICE

Hello….I'm back and will be updating my stories in the next month the chapters will be shorter than what I wanted but I want to update as soon as possible I will be going back and forth between this and Family of Fifty….so yeah...I'm back…I've missed you all..and I'm going to get writing…..

Also I will take down this notice in about two weeks…..and I will be updating the 9/11 story this year from New York's point of view…

LOVE

BlueTune


End file.
